


Alone? Not Fur Long!

by GreenJadeAnomaly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien the handsome dork to the rescue, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Bad Puns, Blushing dorks falling in love, F/M, First “date”, Fluff, I for real don’t know, Mutual pinning at the end, Not sure how to tag!, One Shot, What’s a beta?, Wrote this off a prompt thing on Pinterest, aged up AU, fluff?, no powers other than being too cute for their own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJadeAnomaly/pseuds/GreenJadeAnomaly
Summary: After waiting long enough to realize she’d been stood up, Marinette begins to leave this sickeningly romantic restaurant. That is, until a handsome stranger comes in and sweeps her off her feet as her “date”.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Alone? Not Fur Long!

Marinette checked her phone again for any notifications. Then again. And again. 

_Surely he’s just running a bit late... right?_

After 15 minutes of being left by herself, in a restaurant that was seeming way too lovey-dovey than it did 15 minutes ago, and by a window where she could see tons of people passing and giving her looks of pity, Marinette was nearly at her wits end. 

_Looks like I got stood up. Great._

As Marinette stood up to leave this place full of people’s nosy and judgmental stares, a slightly out-of-breath guy sits down across from her.

“So sorry I’m late, Princess. Traffic was an absolute nightmare”, he loudly proclaimed. Everyone in the restaurant’s eyes widened at the sight of this drop dead gorgeous man, and immediately stopped feeling sorry for the girl. 

Marinette blinked. Never before had she seen this man in her life, though he did look vaguely familiar for some reason, and she’d definitely never seen someone be able to pull off a t-shirt with a cat pun— _seriously?_ —on it as handsomely as the stranger in front of her. 

Said handsome stranger then leaned in and softly whispered, “Hi, my name’s Adrien. I couldn’t help but notice someone as beautiful as you sitting all alone for so long. I almost feel bad for whoever stood you up since they’re missing this once in a lifetime opportunity, but whoever they are, they’re a complete jerk for not realizing what right in front of them.” He— _Adrien_ , she corrected herself—ended his heartwarming speech with a wink, quickly bringing a brilliant blush to the stunned girl. “So, what’s good to eat here?” 

... 

After an amazing meal and even more amazing company, the night sadly came to a close, with neither wanting to part so soon. 

“Um, Marinette?” Adrien tentatively started to ask. “I know you weren’t really expecting to be stood up, or to meet me, or to still eat dinner, or well, everything that actually happened”, he nervously continued as he rubbed the back of his neck. “But I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to do this again sometime?”

The nearly crimson tint that overtook Adrien’s face was matched by Marinette’s own as she felt the blush that remained persistent throughout their entire time together come back with a vengeance. 

_I think I would sooner get struck by lightning before I said no to spending more time with you, Hot Stuff._

Before she could say anything ridiculous or make her wish the apocalypse started and she would be one of the first to die just to get her out of that awkward situation, she calmed down her racing heart to attempt a calm, cool, and smooth response.

“How could I hot, Adrien? AHEM! How could I refuse Hot—Adrien! I-I mean you were such great company and _you’re incredible_. I MEAN! It was incredibly sweet for me of you do this to—erm. It was incredibly sweet of you to do this for me in the first place so y-yes! Definitely! Always!”

_Smooth. Now he probably thinks I have no idea how my own tongue works. And I was doing so great the rest of the date too! Where’s that apocalypse again? I’m sure I’d make a fantastic zombie, seeing as I’ve already got the brainless part down..._

Instead, surprising Marintette, Adrien laughed endearingly. “You’re amazing, Marinette. I’d love to get to know you more, so thank you for letting me.” Mischief sparkled in his eyes as he leaned in closer. “I’d say it was _purr_ -fect for fate to bring us to- _cat_ -her.” 

Marinette’s snort and her following laughter rang through the street. 

“If you keep those puns up, I _might_ be tempted to reconsider.” Then, taking a split second to build up a bit more confidence she leaned in close and added, “Kitty.” Flicking his nose then turning quickly so he wouldn’t see the blush on her face as she contemplated all of her life choices, Marinette missed the equally bright blush on his face, along with the following blinding smile. Quickly following her and grabbing her hand to pull Marinette to a stop, he placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. 

“Well then, I’ll have to _purr_ -swade you not to, My Lady.”

“S-so!” Marinette squeaked at the closeness of his lips combined with the intimacy of his actions topped off with his new nickname for her. Needing to put more distance between them as to not spontaneously combust, she retracted her hand and used her finger to push Adrien away by his nose, relying, “Does this cat-pun-loving _dork_ have an idea for a second date then?”

“ _Fur_ you? Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw this really cute prompt on Pinterest: https://pin.it/rje2bejbyy4pie, and you already know what ship I immediately thought of! Anyways, I hope whoever reads this enjoys it! And again, I’d love to see comments and constructive criticism as I stumble to figure out what I’m doing!  
> *slightly more confident finger guns than last time, but still just as awkward*  
> 🍀


End file.
